Flynn Rider/Gallery
Images of Flynn Rider from Tangled. Animation Flynn1.png Flynn2.png Flynn rider 2d.png Flynn .png Eugene-Tangled.jpg|"Wow, I could get used to a view like this. Yep, I'm used to it." Eugene (2).jpg|"Guys, I want a castle." Eugene (3).jpg|"No, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very,very bad, this is REALLY bad!" Eugene (4).jpg|"...they just can't get my nose right!" Tangled-movie-14-550x289.jpg|"They just can't get my nose right!" Eugene (5).jpg|"Well that's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing." Eugene (7).jpg|"Sorry, but my hands are full." Eugene (8).jpg Eugene (9).jpg Eugene (10).jpg Eugene (11).jpg|Uh oh Eugene (12).jpg|"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Rapunzelcgi12.jpg|Flynn with Maximus tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2189.jpg|Rapunzel knocks Flynn out from behind. Eugene (19).jpg|Flynn and Pascal. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-2979.jpg|Flynn is speechless as he sees the gorgeous Rapunzel for the first time. Eugene (21).jpg|"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Flynn Rider jpg.jpg|Hi..... Eugene (22).jpg|"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Tangled (96).jpg Tangled (97).jpg Tangled (107).jpg|"I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice... Eugene (24).jpg|"...here comes the smolder." Tangled (108).jpg|Here comes the 'Smoulder' Eugene (26).jpg|Flynn's "famous" smolder. Smolder.jpeg|Flynn's semi-famous "Smolder", which is supposed to be a come on for ladies. Rapunzel was not amused. Eugene (27).jpg|"You comin' Blondie?" Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg|"I couldn't help but noticed that you're having a little war with yourself" Tangled (139).jpg|"...Like a grape" Fullscreen capture 112013 114800 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel threatening Eugene with her pan Eugene (30).jpg|"I will use this." Eugene (31).jpg|"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Tangled (143).jpg|"Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though" Tangled (145).jpg Tangled (146).jpg|"Yay!" Tangled (147).jpg|"Your finest table please!" Tangled (149).jpg Tangled (150).jpg Eugene (32).jpg|"Is that blood in your mustache?" Tangled (152).jpg|"Goldie, look at this! Look at all the blood on his mustache!" Tangled (153).jpg|"You don't look so good, Blondie" Tangled (154).jpg Tumblr la5iuopcgE1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Flynn with The Pub Thugs Eugene (34).jpg|(I've Got a Dream) Tangled (160).jpg Tangled (164).jpg Eugene (35).jpg|"Sorry, boys, I don't sing." Tangled (170).jpg Tangled (171).jpg Eugene (36).jpg|Hiding from the guards. Eugene (37).jpg|"Go, live your dream." Eugene (38).jpg Tangled (176).jpg Tangled (177).jpg|"If you want to see the lanturns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Fullscreen capture 112013 115708 AM.bmp.jpg Tangled (179).jpg Eugene (39).jpg|"Let's just assume for the moment that everybody here doesn't like me!" Eugene (40).jpg|"Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Eugene (41).jpg|"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Eugene (42).jpg|"How 'bout two outta three?" Tangled (184).jpg Tangled (185).jpg Eugene (45).jpg|"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene (46).jpg|"Her hair glows." Tumblr lby3uaCRQF1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Eugene with Pascal Eugene (47).jpg|"Why is he smiling at me?" Eugene (49).jpg|"I'm not freaking out!" Eugene (51).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. img_684_tangled-wanted-hero-flynn-rider.jpg|Flynn before being awakened by Maximus. Eugene (53).jpg Eugene (54).jpg|"A reluctant alliance" Flynn Rider With Poster.jpg|Flynn with his poster Eugene (58).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. Pascal_rapunzel_flynn.jpg Disney-tangled-flynn-rapunzel-pascal-mothergothel-tangled-17082075-1280-690.jpg Tumblr_mpgcd0xER31rip4n2o1_1280.jpg Eugene (62).jpg Eugene_rapunzel_kingdom_dance.jpg Eugene (60).jpg Eugene (65).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing in the Kingdom. Tumblr lhpw80FMrN1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing Tangled-screencaps-flynn-and-rapunzel-20559981-1876-1080.jpg tumblr_mw3xouKIoj1rcnkw9o2_500.png Eugene (63).jpg|Going to see the lanterns. Eugene (64).jpg|"What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Eugene (68).jpg|"...you get to go find a new dream." Eugene (66).jpg|Waiting for the lanterns. Tangled (260).jpg Eugene (71).jpg|(I See the Light) Tangled (265).jpg Eugene (69).jpg|"I'm starting to." Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (269).jpg Tangled (271).jpg Tangled (272).jpg Eugene (70).jpg|"And at last I see the light." Tangled (274).jpg|"...and at last I see the light." Tangled (275).jpg|"...and it's like the sky is new." Tangled (276).jpg|"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you..." Tangled (277).jpg|"...now that I see you..." Tumblr l9fkffGEXn1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Eugene with Rapunzel Eugene (74).jpg Tangled (278).jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8307.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's magical moment about to culminate with a kiss... Eugene (75).jpg|Eugene saw the Stabbington brothers Tumblr lpdhwtgjVp1qcy687o1 500.jpg|Flynn worries for Rapunzel's safety after seeing the Stabbington Brothers Eugene (73).jpg|Eugene tries to give the Stabbington Brothers the satchel Tangled-movie-photo-25-550x290.jpg|Eugene in prison Eugene (77).jpg|"What's the password?" Eugene (78).jpg|"Frying pans, who knew, right?" Eugene (79).jpg|"Head down." "Arms in." "Knees apart." Eugene (80).jpg Eugene (81).jpg|"Max, you brought them here?" tumblr_mmu1vwtOwG1qikel5o1_500.png|Eugene climbs Rapunzel's hair tumblr_lgtheuKxZZ1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Eugene getting stabbed by Mother Gothel Tumblr lhx713Xupu1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Eugene and Mother Gothel Eugene (85).jpg|Rapunzel tries to heal Eugene. Tangled_62_0001.jpg|Eugene dying Eugene (86).jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair A bitter end by zaiyuri-d3glzqs.jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair before dying Eugene (87).jpg|"You were my new dream." Eugene (88).jpg|Rapunzel mourning over Eugene Eugene (89).jpg|"Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for brunettes?" Flynn-Rapunzel-hug-rapunzel-and-eugene.jpg Eugene (95).jpg Eugene (96).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel. Tangled-Movie-Screencaps-tangled-21739952-1876-1080.jpg Eugene (97).jpg Eugene (98).jpg Tumblr lgduwhcwrg1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's second seen kiss Eugene (99).jpg Eugene (100).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding in Tangled Ever After Eugene (102).jpg Eugene (103).jpg|Shocked to see Max and Pascal covered in tar Eugene (104).jpg Eugene (105).jpg Eugene (106).jpg|"I now pronounce you husband and wife." film05.jpg Flynn Rider Poster.jpg Flynn Rider Poster 2.jpg Flynn Rider Poster 3.jpg Tangled end credits style by andells-d37afbn.png Tangled-Flynn.jpg Rapunzel and Flynn Promational Art.jpg I See the Light.PNG Glowing hair by theobsessor-d2yzkxz.jpg Rapunzel andEugenehold.jpg ScreenHunter 01 Mar. 14 20.07.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-04-19-02h08m07s9.png Tearsheal3.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg Tumblr lb2ivlkRTL1qde10po1 500.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9785.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10365.jpg 20130816152700!Film05.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances 5192182105 a63f8a7995 b.jpg|Flynn with Rapunzel at one of the Disney Parks Flynnfryingpans.jpg|Flynn's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 729201175503PM.jpg wanted posters.jpg Merchandise 1262000440002.jpg|Flynn Rider plush Rapunzel_Disney_Fairytale.jpg Tangled-1.jpg Concept Art tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo3_1280.jpg|Concept art of Flynn's original appearance tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo4_1280.jpg|Concept art of Flynn's original appearance (2) tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo1_1280.jpg|Original Flynn with Rapunzel tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo2_1280.jpg|Original Flynn hugging Rapunzel RapunzelFlynnSW.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelFlynnLibrarySW.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel in the library by Scott Watanabe. FlynnMaximusConceptSW.jpg|Concept art of Flynn and Maximus surrounded by guards. Art by Scott Watanabe. TowerAH.jpg|Flynn climbs up the tower by Andy Harkness. FlynnFleesDG.jpg|Flynn fleeing the Royal Guard by Dave Goetz. FlynnMaximumBP.jpg|Hiding from Maximus, by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelFlynnJT.jpg|Rapunzel traps Flynn, by Jeff Turley. FlynnFothelJT.jpg|Flynn and Gothel by Jeff Turley. RapunzelTearsDC.jpg|Rapunzel cries over Flynn, by Dan Cooper. FlynnCK.jpg|An early design by Claire Keane. FlynnCK2.jpg|An early design by Claire Keane. e70f5078fa627c4f850164553c766167.jpg|An early design of Flynn FlynnRoughGK.jpg|Flynn's rough model sheet, by Glen Keane. FlynnPosesGK.jpg|Various poses by Glen Keane. FlynnStudiesGK.jpg|Facial model sheet by Glen Keane. FlynnStudiesGK2.jpg|Facial model sheet by Glen Keane. flynnandgothel.jpg|Flynn meets Mother Gothel concept by Paul Felix flynnandgothel2.jpg|Flynn and Gothel concept by Paul Felix Category:Character galleries